


Please don't go

by Pupuni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupuni/pseuds/Pupuni
Summary: Sabrina knew he had to go, to help people. And that he'll be back like he promised.But he still wasn't there now.





	Please don't go

“Please don't go”

said Sabrina to her father.

 

But the police officer just petted her head and promised he will be back in the evening. And besides, the babysitter will keep her company.

 

Sabrina knew he had to go, to help people. And that he'll be back like he promised.

But he still wasn't there now.

 

She wiped away her tears and tried to solve her homework by herself, twice.

  


“please don't go!”

Bugged Sabrina to her mother.

 

But sometimes people get divorced and going to different directions.

 

Mrs. Raincomprix hugged her daughter and promised she still loved her very much and she'll come visit.

 

Sabrina knew she had to go.

But it still hurt.

  


‘please don't go’

Said Sabrina in her mind.

But Chloe loved her childhood friend, and wanted to be close to him.

 

Sabrina knew she'll be back. But she couldn't help but feel a little sadness when Chloe went to stand next to him in the class photo.

 

Or when she run away to greet him every time he was near. Even if they were at the middle of a conversation.

  


“please, don't go!”

Cried Sabrina while holding Chloe's hand.

 

Akuma attacks were dangerous, and she wanted her to be safe.

 

But Chloe just gave her a knowing smile and let go of Sabrina's hand. She fixed her new shiny comb, which looked like it held mysterious secrets.

Chloe came back safe.

But she always dissappear in the next akuma attacks.

And Sabrina felt a little more lonely.

  


_“please don't go”_

Said Sabrina softly when she saw Chloe chatting with Adrien, Alya and Marinette.

She didn't hear her, because she was already far.

Chloe hang out with them a lot lately, and Sabrina never got invited.

Sabrina knew Chloe had more friends but her, and it was okay.

But the familiar feeling from that time when she became ‘the Vanisher’ started rising again.

She started to getting used to it.

  


Sabrina started to get along with Nino.

When an akuma attack happened and she found herself alone, he kepk her company.

He understood.

 

Small talks between two people started developing into a friendship.

They were there for each other when no body else was.

 

One day, Nino came to class with a green bracelet around his wrist.

 

“please, don't go…”

Said Sabrina one more time.

  
Maybe this time, it won't hurt so much.


End file.
